


[Vid] Summer Wine

by Indigo_8



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_8/pseuds/Indigo_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Mal and Saffron's first encounter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time</em>
  <br/><em>And I will give to you summer wine</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Summer Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are very welcome.

**Song Title:** Summer Wine  
 **Song Artists:** Nancy Sinatra  & Lee Hazlewood  
 **Download:** [avi 80mB](http://www.mediafire.com/?6du317p55uyjhau)

 

 


End file.
